Introduction
by Lionette
Summary: The introduction to my fan fiction of Lansing High School!
1. Introduction

The introduction to the first chapter of my fanfiction. It's smallish, and the real chapters re really long it'll be like long periods of time post them. So really this is just a preface or the little chapter that comes before the real one.

* * *

_The night sky stretched out over the city like a black velvet blanket. Shining stars scattered across the sky. Everything was at peace and everyone was inside except for two teenagers. One was a girl with short chocolate brown hair with ember brown eyes, her skin tone was dark like a native American's, and she had a bright smile stretched along her face as she stared at a boy who sat beside her on the black roof. He had dark brown hair and heart-warming brown eyes. 'He's so romantic…' the girl thought with a loving sigh._

_"Liz?"_

_"Yes Brett?" the girl answered him._

_"I love you."_

_With a blush, she smiled again, "I love you too."_

_Brett smiled at her then leaned into kiss Liz on the lips. Her heart started to pound in her ears, while he felt his cheeks warm. When they pulled away they stared into each others eyes lovingly then they cuddled up and looked out to the stars. _

The next day Elizabeth, aka Liz, woke up in her bed. She was warm and tingly as she dreamt about the night before. She looked to her left to see her alarm clock displaying 5:28AM, two minutes until she had to get up. Swinging her legs off her bed, she stood up and turned off her alarm clock. Under her covers her dog shifted to see where the warmth went then he went back under and curled up into a ball. Giggling Elizabeth crossed her room to her white wardrobe. "I should practice for spanish, err… español class," she stated to herself as she picked out a pair of black jeans; "Los jeans negro." Then she went to the other side of her room and picked up a red t-shirt that was on the ground. She sniffed it then decided it was safe to wear to school, "Camiseta rojo." She grinned at how well she was doing in her español clase. Elizabeth popped open her dresser to grab her bra and panties before heading out of her room and into the bathroom. She sat her clothes beside the sink then she started her shower water. Then she popped on the shower before getting undressed and climbing in. To herself she was singing, "Me amigo Brett, Me gusta Brett muy mucho." Since her grandparents were up and they had absolutely no clue that her and Brett were dating and she wanted it to stay that way. It's not that she doesn't want them to know, it's just she didn't want to get lectured. After a good twenty-five minutes, Elizabeth turned off the water then hopped out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her then grabbed a second one, "Dos toalla!" she grinned. "I better switch to english before someone smacks me." She laughed thinking on how Vicky, Jackson, Angel, Jon, and Brett were annoyed by her speaking spanish all the time.

Staying in the bathroom, Elizabeth quickly got dressed then she put on some eye-liner and some lip gloss before she grinned at herself in the mirror. With a quick motion of her hand she grabbed her glasses and placed them on her face. Double checking the way she looked, which is what she did now for Brett, she nodded to herself then rushed out of the bathroom and into the kitchen as she grabbed an apple. "C'mon grandpa!"

"I'm coming." Her grandfather said coming from his and his wife's room and into the kitchen with a cup of coffee.

He was wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt and Elizabeth blurted out, "Él lleva camiseta blanca y los jeans azul." Her grandfather sighed then started walking towards the front door with Elizabeth following. They walked out of the house quietly, since Elizabeth grabbed her cell phone out of her pocket and started texting.

"Forgetting something?" Elizabeth's grandfather asked her then she blinked as her eyes widen.

"My backpack!" she rushed quickly inside and grabbed her black book bag off the dining room table. Out the door she went as her grandfather was already across the street waiting in his red Kia. Elizabeth looked both ways before she sprinted across the street and opened the back door before climbing in. "Lets go!" she grinned happily. Her grandfather put the car in drive then started off taking her to Lansing High School.


	2. Chapter 1

Okay here's chapter one. It's short I know. Chapter two will be all about the Parteh! W00t! Anyway enjoy, leave a message on how I can be better and etc.

* * *

When Elizabeth reached her school her grandfather's car clock said 7:25AM so she was early, 30 minutes early to be exact. Kids were standing outside the school as she unbuckled and hopped out of the Kia, no one was allowed in—except teacher and staff members—until 7:35AM. To Liz, that was just fine because she didn't have any classes with Brett so she hung out with him until 7:30 which is when band members—which to her are her friends Brian, Jackson, and Angel—went in.

"Liz! Over here!" Jon, her red-headed friend called.

Liz grinned and ran over to where her friend was. With Jon; Victoria and Jackson stood hand-in-hand while Brett stood alone looking sad until he saw Liz. She slowed down to a stop and stood beside Jon and Brett. She grinned at the red head and her boyfriend before hugging Jon then Brett and giving Brett a kiss on the cheek.

"Now what was that for?" Brett said with a laugh, "Not that I'm complaining."

"For being so sweet," Liz grinned then she thought to herself, _'That was way too corny.'_

"That was corny." Jon stated before Liz turned to punch his arm. "Ow! Do you have to do that?!" he started to rub his arm.

"Yes, because I know it was corny. You didn't have to say it." Liz stated as Brett and Jackson snorted some and laughed and Vicky giggled.

"Oh dudes!" Vicky shouted out, "Homecoming is around the corner!" She grinned. Vicky had already bought her dress. It was very beautiful, a short black dress that reached her knees and was magenta down the middle, it was called Colorblock Halter Dress. Vicky looked to Liz because she knew that Liz had been looking for a dress for her too and she found one.

Liz smiled dreamily; she knew Vicky was imagining herself in her dress walking into the homecoming with Jackson in his suit. Liz had gotten the Halter Cummerbund Prom Ballgown from JCPenny Outlet with Vicky. The boys looked at the girls weird.

Jon sighed "This sucks, ya'll are going to the Homecoming but I got turned down—more than once too."

"Hey don't give up!" Liz and Brett exclaimed and patted his back, and then they looked at each other and blushed. The others laughed at them then Brett and Jackson had to go inside for band.

Outside Jon, Vicky, and Liz continued to talk to each other. Laughing when one told a silly joke or when they said something that had a double meaning. Later, a staff member came and opened the school doors. "It's 7:35 already?" Liz wondered as the crowd of students tried to get in the two doors five at a time. There was pushing and shoving but the three friends made it inside alive. After a few moments Jon was off looking for his soccer coach and Vicky was off to sit with Linda, Patricia, and Mary. Liz frowned some as she walked across the cafeteria, trying to avoid running into anyone. She went up the stairs to her locker, H49, dialed in the combination then jerked it open. Inside was a mess of books and papers as she shoved her backpack inside then grabbed her Civics, Spanish, and Biology books and note books. She swiftly shut her locker with her foot and looked around the empty hallway before shooting down the hall to Mrs. O'Brien's class room. Liz turned to her side to open the door with her elbow then walked into the class room. She slowly walked to the back of the middle row and sat her stuff down on the second to the last desk. Making sure her tower will stay standing, Liz then turned and walked out the door and sprinted back downstairs to hang with Leroy, Tyler, Jasmine, Brad, and Jim.

Leroy was a tall freshman, being 6 foot 2 and sunny blonde hair. His eyes always sparkled with kindness, Liz knew him as the gentle giant back in the third grade. "Hey Leroy," Liz said happily waving at her huge friend.

"Hi Elizabeth, how are you?" Leroy said gently.

"I'm okay" she grinned then she looked around. Jim, Tyler, and Brad were the only three around at the moment. Brad was bobbing his head, probably to a Korn song, and Tyler was arguing with Jim about who knows what. Liz walked over to Brad and popped his headphone out of his ear. "Boo."

He laughed and took his headphone. "Ahh," he said sarcastically, "Whatchu want?"

"Nothin'." She grinned then she started to walk towards Emily. "Hey Emily!"

"Hello Lizzy." Emily smiled. Emily was short, half black and half white and proud of it. She was one of Liz's new friends and as Liz found out, Emily was one of those who had an infected mind. Sometimes it was funny, other times Liz wanted to pummel Emily; but they were still good friends. "Have you seen Ally?" Emily asked.

"No." Liz shook her head. Emily nodded then she went off upstairs.

((FAST FORWARD))

The last bell has rung and the hallways were flooded with students. Liz had a hard time getting to her locker because preppy girls were standing in front of it waiting for the girl next to her locker to hurry and go to the bus with them. "Move!" Liz growled as she lost her temper. The preppy chicks glared at her and she glared back and finally they moved. Liz hurried to do her combination, grab her backpack then rush over to Brett's locker. "Are you riding home with me or on the bus?"

He looked up, being thoughtful before going back to pulling on his backpack to get it out of his locker. "What do I get if I say with you?"

Liz laughed then she smiled softly. "I don't know; what do you want?"

"A kiss from you maybe?" He said with hope dimming in his eyes.

Liz blushed deeply, and so did he. "Maybe." She stated then they both walked down the steps of the school.

"Oh hey, I'm having a party later tonight, want to come? It's only going to be you, me, Jackson, Vicky, and Nathan." Brett asked as he intertwined his and Liz's fingers as they held hands.

"I'd like that, I'll ask my grandparents." She said kissing his cheek. Since Angel and her brother weren't at school today, which was weird unless they were visiting their aunt, the only people in Liz's dad's car was her father, her, and Brett.

The ride to Brett's house was peaceful. Her father didn't mind Liz leaning her head on Brett's shoulder, as long as they didn't kiss. Liz's dad started to pull on to Brett's street then he finally stopped in front of the octagon house. "Bye Brett. See you later." Liz said hugging her boyfriend before he jumped out of the car.

"See you Brett." Liz's father called.

"Bye! Thanks for the ride!" Brett called then he walked up his driveway and down the sidewalk into his house.

Elizabeth's father pulled away from Brett's house and went to take Liz home so she could ask if she could go to their party.


End file.
